


It goes by

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, Red String of Fate, Suicide, read the tag before proceeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meeting again in different life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	It goes by

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed with cautions. Look away if triggers you.
> 
> Thank you so much and i hope you have a good day even how many times we encounter struggles in life. It's okay to cry.

They were meant to be.

That's what the Red String of Fate tells him.

They were both young and dumb to acknowledge the red string circling around their ring finger. They don't know what it means but it didn't end their curiousity, so they went to one of the oldest person to consult.

"It means you two are fated to be together." She says, smiling softly at the two kids who are surprised. The two young boys look at each other for a moment then let out a giggle.

"Promise me Kyungsoo you would marry me when we get to the right age." The boy exclaims with enthusiasm, hugging the other boy next to him and gently rubs his forehead on the crook of the other boy's neck.

"As if." Little Kyungsoo retorts, pretends to be annoyed but hand sneakily wraps around the other boy's waist. "But promise me to never abandon me, okay?"

The other boy smiles reaches over to his ears. He leans more in Kyungsoo's half embrace and hugs him fully. "I would never abandon you." He says genuinely and promising. A heart beat. "We will be together forever, Kyungsoo."

He smiles sincerely hearing that. "I'll keep that Baekhyun."

The two laugh more, telling each other more promises and jokes. The grandlady laughs along them, offering a quick snack before heading back to their home.

•~• 

Kyungsoo sighes exasperatedly, finishing the last sentence of his paper before going to the fridge to fetch a quick drink.

It's cold in January like usual, gray clouds taking over the sky. It'll rain somehow. Kyungsoo went back to his desk to fold the paper and put it inside the envelope with no address written and to whom it'll address. As if it will reach to someone.

He stared the letter for too long with too many thoughts going on in his head, until the wall clock interrupts him.

"It's okay." Kyungsoo tells himself, heading to the dresser to put the letter below the cabinet. "It's going to be okay." He is not sure who was he assuring but he is sure it's no one.

Kyungsoo locked all the door and windows, closing the binds also. Kyungsoo went straight to his bedroom, staring at the red string still attached to his finger. He pulls the string slowly until it had enough thread to use. Slowly yet delibrately, he wrapped his neck. Checking if its tight enough and double checking if he miss something or anything.

He signs in relief. He tied the red string to his bed also to give more pressure when he moves. When everything is settle and accord to the plan.

Kyungsoo reminsces his childhood friend when reaching adolecence, his breathe took away because of uncurable illness. Kyungsoo keeps blaming himself until he reach the age where they supposed to get married.

It's the time for him to see Baekhyun again. With one last smile on his lips, letting the warm tears fall over his face.

Kyungsoo wishes the red string of fate never existed.


End file.
